Nate Crawford
Nate Crawford is a wealthy student and the current quarterback of the Twin Branches football team. Introduced as a love interest for Zoe Davis and a replacement for Jessica Blaire as the main antagonist, he used to attend Spartan Academy before it was shut down. His most notable storyline has been the competition for Zoe's affections between him and Owen Harris and his rivalry with Spencer Cooper. In Spencer's Story, Nate revealed to have applied for the Steelman Scholarship, hinting his second and most likely final departure from the series at the end of the reboot. Duration: The New Girl 12- Season 3: The Dance Dilemma, Season 1: Troublemakers- present Storylines The New Girl Nate first appears in The Storm, Part 2, while Zoe and Sam are at the mall together, due to Zoe's case of melancholia, as she comes to terms with breaking up with Howard. He suggests all sorts of activities to do together, to which Zoe denies. This, however does not stop Nate. As school starts, Zoe begins to see Nate a lot more often. She eventually agrees to Nate taking her to Homecoming. The two have a pretty good time, but things go wary, when Nate loses his temper, after thinking that Zoe and Keith are flirting. This puts a damper to their relationship, as Nate's biggest vulnerability is jealousy. A New Start When Owen Harris developed a crush on Zoe, Nate threatened him and told him to stay away. Owen does not listen and continues to get closer to Zoe, infuriating Nate. Nate then hires Wes to find out information about Owen's past and Wes finds out that Owen transferred from Pinecrest High after putting a guy on a wheelchair accidentally during a football game because of the pressure from his father. Nate then taunts Owen about his past and Owen stops going to school. When Zoe finds out what Owen did, Owen apologizes to the guy he put on a wheelchair and Zoe is pleased with him. Zoe is furious with Nate when she finds out what he did. When Howard returns from Kingston University for winter break and gets back together with Zoe, Nate is infuriated and attempts to get rid of him. Nate hires Wes to find out more about Howard and Wes finds out that Howard is not really on winter break and he has returned to be with Zoe. Zoe continues to date Howard, however, making Nate furious, and Nate taunts Howard about how he has left Kingston just to be with Zoe. Howard leaves Zoe again and goes to Kingston because of this. Nate then offers to take Zoe to The Snow Ball dance which she reluctantly agrees to. At the dance, Nate and Zoe nearly kiss although after Zoe then finds out that Nate paid Wes to tell her that Paige and Owen kissed, she slaps Nate. Troublemakers Nate returns to the series in Spencer's Story when he sets up Spencer to be expelled by pressuring him into taking the answer sheet for an examination for the Steelman Scholarship. Pretending to care about his well-being and his future, Nate feels threatened when he overhears Spencer telling Owen about wanting to get the scholarship - the same one Nate is applying for. Nate dismisses Spencer's anger when he finds out about the plan after being put into the Troublemakers program and the two go in to take the test. Nate exits the building following the exam looking unconfident but continues to rile Spencer up before he is shooed off by his friends. Nate loses the Steelman Scholarship to Spencer, who he warned prior to earning the scholarship that if he competed in the game, which would lead him to earning the scholarship, Nate would try to steal Allison from him; this partly works, as Nate and Allison bond over books and manages to get Allison to believe he was regretful of his actions. Furthermore, he and Allison go on a date (to which Allison did not believe was one until afterwards), which leads Allison to questioning her lingering yet secret feelings for Nate. Wihtin the next few weeks, information from cell phones have been leaked causing Nate to request Dexter to find information on Allison. Word eventually spread to Spencer in the middle of his date with Allison that she actually has feelings for Nate as well causing them to be done. While disputed over whether or not these feelings for her are authentic, Nate claims to Dex in Spencer Betrayed that he is sincerely in love with her after Dex asks why he continues to act like he's interested in Allison now that he's gotten his revenge on Spencer. Personality Nate is cunning, over-protective, and obsessive. Nate can appear as charming although he really has a ruthless side; shown in how he does not let anyone get in his way when he wants something. Over-confident and a bully to those who are considered a threat, Nate often uses money and intimidation to lure the competition away. Age During the Troublemakers, Nate competes with Spencer Cooper for the Steelman Scholarship, a football bursary, indicating that he is a senior. And because it is now 2014, Nate is between the ages 17-18. Appearance Nate is an attractive quarterback that wears a formal white shirt with a blue tie and has a blonde fauxhawk. Relationships Romantic Interests Zoe Davis Nate started liking Zoe in The Storm, Part 2, where he bumped into Zoe twice and started liking her. He offers to take her on a date, but she rejects him. Nate took Zoe to Homecoming and she gladly accepted, but when he asks her out, she refused and said she wasn't ready to take another serious relationship. In Season One, Nate says that he can't stop thinking about Zoe claiming that he feels Zoe is the only good thing in his life sometimes. He says he will wait as long as he has to until she's ready to date again. Nate is willing to do anything to win her love and date her. In The Snow Ball, Part 1, Nate catches Zoe before she leaves and asks her to the winter ball and she says she'll think about it. She feels as if she needs someone with Howard gone, Owen and Paige possibly being together - evidence from Nate himself, so she decides to call him but obviously Sam does not approve of this yet she still calls him. They all meet up; Nate, Zoe, Sam, Emily and Kimi. Nate says to the other girls that he needs to talk to Zoe for a few minutes so the other girls go inside. He says to Zoe that he is not going to this dance with her as a friend and hands her a rose. She looks surprised by this and says "I... I know." And then she takes his arm and they go to the dance together. Next, in The Snow Ball, Part 2, Zoe and Nate were about to kiss, when Nate accidentally admits that he paid Wes to tell her that Paige and Owen kissed. Zoe slaps Nate and runs away from him. Allison Applebee Although his love for Allison was originally fake just to anger Spencer, in the bonus scene of Spencer Betrayed, Nate claims his affections are not an act and that he is in fact in love with her. Nate and Allison's first deep conversation is in Nate's Revenge. Allison sat outside alone in the hallway reading a book when she is interrupted by Nate. Allison becomes suspicious and defensive when he tries to bond over the book with her and Nate comments that there are two sides to every story and that even though he's gotten Spencer in trouble in the past, nobody's asked for his side. He tells her that he his favorite passage from the book written on an app on his phone and asks if she wants to see it. Allison, too curious to refuse, says she will look at it but he has to leave her alone afterwards. Nate agrees and sits closely next to her as he shows her the passage. Allison is surprised by how deep and beautiful it is. As Nate walks away, Allison admits their conversation was surprising. Nate makes his exit saying that he's full of surprises. During The Date, Allison is setting up chairs in a secluded corner of the public library, waiting for her book club members to come. Waiting for awhile with no sight of them, Allison comes up with excuses as to why they have no showed until she accepts that nobody is coming. Packing up to leave sadly, Allison is interrupted when Nate walks in. When asked what he is doing there, Nate holds up his own copy of Frankenstein, the book that was to be discussed during the meeting. Wary of his intentions, Allison tells Nate that she learned earlier that Nate had paid Kimi's friends to give him cheat sheets on Madame Bovary. Nate admits that it was a mistake to do that and at first had no interest in reading but developed a genuine liking to it. Nate wonders aloud where the rest of the book club members were and Allison says that they weren't as dependable as she thought they were and that she was getting ready to go home herself. Nate reminds her that two people is enough for their own meeting. Hearing Allison's suspicions of how much he actually read of the novel, Nate declares that he's confident enough that, after reading it, he would know the answer to any question she asks about it. While he's unsure of the subtitle, a trick question posed by Allison, he's able to correctly answer the trickier questions she asks. The two start discussing the book, getting too into the conversation to realize the time and how much has passed by the end of it. Announcing that he's hungry, Nate suggests that instead of picking it up next week, they go out for pizza and continue talking about the book. Allison accepts. Allison and Nate head to a pizza parlor where Nate ends up paying for her order as well as his. Continuing their conversation about the book, Nate stops to ask something personal about her. He asks how she turned out the way she has, confused as to how her sister is so different from her in personality. Allison explains that Amanda has always been popular and loved by her peers, including Allison herself. Acknowledging their differences, Allison tells Nate that even though they are so different, they still share a close sisterly bond. Holding out her hands to describe a measure of how close they are, Allison accidentally tips over a glass of orange soda onto Nate's shirt. Dabbing at the mess until it's gone, Allison and Nate then part ways. In the bonus scene of Exposed, we see Nate paying Dexter to get information on Allison to see if she put any secrets in her computer or phone that could have been leaked to the database that the school was using to track the students. When asked by Dexter why he was so sure he could find something about Allison on the database, Nate claimed he had a hunch. After Dexter agrees and runs off Nate then said to himself "Come on Allison...Prove my hunch right." Rivalries Owen Harris Nate met Owen in Season One, with a cold greeting, as he thought Owen was flirting with Zoe. He urges him to stay away from her. Nate then goes to Wes to find information that would make him look bad in front of Zoe. Howard DeGeest Nate hates Howard due to the fact that at the time he was dating Zoe, and continuously challenges him to fight. Though Howard rejects and gives reason to why Zoe would never like him, after this Nate backs down. Nate also indirectly convinced him to break up with Zoe after they got back together, telling him he is only holding her back. Spencer Cooper Spencer is Nate's latest target. Both competed for the Steelman scholarship, thus starting their rivalry, however, it later develops into a battle for Allison Applebee's affections. The two both competed for the Steelman Scholarship. Nate tricks Spencer into thinking Nate likes him and that Nate believes Spencer is an essential member of the football team. Subsequently, Nate gives Spencer an answer sheet to the test, explaining he can focus on the football game, then. However, Nate gave Spencer the answer sheet so that he would get caught with it. Thus, although not the outcome, Spencer would not be able to get the Steelman Scholarship. Despite what he did and his intentions, Nate falsely claims that he wanted to apologize to Spencer in The Float. But in spite of that, in Nate's Revenge, Nate wants vengeance for getting the Steelman Scholarship. As a result, Nate tries to steal Allison away from Spencer, by bonding with her over books. In the bonus scene of Exposed, Nate pays Dex to find any information Allison put into her phone with the intention that if Spencer or anyone close to Spencer finds this, they will report to Spencer, which would evidently anger him. In Spencer Betrayed, Nate's plan of getting Spencer and Allison to break up works when he finds out in the middle or their date that Allison has complicated feelings for Nate as well. Later on, Spencer is walking in the halls when he is stopped by Nate. He begins to taunt him about going on a date with Allison and having her prefer his company over Spencer's. Spencer struggles to remain calm but manages to keep his composure and recognize that Nate is trying to instigate a fight in front of the security cameras. When Spencer turns to leave, Nate advises Spencer to visit Wilson High's wrestling match later that night. When Spencer wonders why he would go to the match, Nate reveals to him that Allison isn't the only one of his friends keeping secrets. Nate later, meets up with Dex later that night and orders him to continue digging up more dirt on Allison. Dex questions Nate on why he continues to act like he's interested in Allison now that he's gotten his revenge on Spencer. Nate confesses that his feelings for Allison are not an act and are genuine. Family Wes Wes is a distant cousin of Nate. Nate hands him money so Wes can find some dirt on people he doesn't like. He manages to find some dirt on Howard but it turns out that Zoe also knows about this piece of 'dirt'. Howard lied to her about his holiday "Vernal Equinox". She finds out about this. Nate is too late to tell Zoe and he forces Howard to break up with her in The Halloween Dance Part 2. In Season One, Nate also pays Wes to find out about Owen's mysterious past. Wes also describes big Nate as a walking ATM. Trivia *He weighs 175 pounds of muscle and is amazing at throwing footballs. *His dad is the mayor of Centerscore. *Has been described as having a "cyborg rocket laser arm" just like Adam was. *According to an interview with Surviving High School writer, Lilly, a debate stirred about about how Zoe and Nate should act around each other in the first three episodes of the first season of A New Start. In episode one, he was Zoe's boyfriend. In episode two, he was very insecure. In episode three, he was aggressive.http://writerchat.blogspot.com/2012/09/sacrifices-were-made.html References Category:Bully Category:Jock Category:Rich Category:Football Team Category:Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Spartan